iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme song (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)/K–Z
< English, Albanian–Japanese • Khmer–Vietnamese > Khmer Korean Trivia *This version uses the English theme with Korean subtitles. Latvian (KidZone TV) This version uses the English version with a Latvian voice-over at the end reading the and episode title. Latvian (TV3) Latvian (demo) Lithuanian (KidZone TV) This version uses the English version with a Latvian voice-over at the end reading the episode title. Lithuanian (SDI Media) Lithuanian (demo) Macedonian Malaysian Mandarin (Standard) |Little Pony, Little Pony |啊，啊，啊，啊…… (小马宝莉) | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (Little Pony) |我曾经不知道什么是友谊 (小马宝莉) | |I have no idea what friendship (is) (My Little Pony) |是你们与我分享它的魔力 | |But you shared it's magic with me |- |- |- |爱冒险 | |Adventurous |乐开怀 | |Fun and laughter |心灵美丽 | |Beautiful heart |忠实坚强 | |Faithful and strong |助人为乐 | |Helping others |其实很容易 | |It's easy to, in fact |有魔法一切都没有问题 | |There's no problem when magic's involved |这就是小马宝莉 | |There's a small pony |你们都是我最好的朋友 | |You're my best friends }} Trivia *This version uses the English theme with Standard Mandarin subtitles. Mandarin (Taiwan) Mongolian Norwegian Persian (GEM Junior) Persian (Persian Toon) Polish 1–3 4–5 Demo version Portuguese (Brazil) 1–5 Demo version Portuguese (Portugal) Romanian 1–5 Demo version Russian Russian (voice-over) Russian (demo) Serbian (Mini and RTS 2) 1–2 |My Little Pony, My Little Pony | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (My Little Pony) | |What means to be a true friend? (My Little Pony) | |You told me that that is magic |- |- | |Adventures | |Fun | |They will find home in your heart | |Spread love | |That is easy | |Good wishes should happen to everyone (My Little Pony) | |You are my true friends |- |- | |"Friendship Is Magic" }} 3–4 |My Little Pony, My Little Pony | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (My Little Pony) | |I had no friends (My Little Pony) | |Until I met you |- |- | |Adventures | |Fun | |Beauty, strength, truth | |Share kindness | |It's nice | |With magic everything is easy, you have (My Little Pony) | |Be my best friend }} Serbian (Minimax) 1–3 |My Little Pony, My Little Pony | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (My Little Pony) | |What does friendship bring now? (My Little Pony) | |For that they can share with me everything |- |- | |The adventure | |Party | |Love, courage and loyalty | |To be good, happy | |We are bound by magic (My Little Pony) | |You are my best friends |- |- | |"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" }} 4 |My Little Pony, My Little Pony | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (My Little Pony) | |What does friendship bring now? (My Little Pony) | |For that they can share with me everything |- |- | |The adventure | |Party | |Love, courage and loyalty | |To be good, happy | |We are bound by magic, for the end! (My Little Pony) | |You are my best friends |- |- | |"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" }} Serbian (demo) Slovak Slovene (Minimax) Slovene (POP TV) Trivia *Katarina Bordner and Tanja Ravljen sing this version. Slovene (demo) Spanish (Mexico) 1–7 Extended version Trivia *Since S1E14, the theme song is broadcasted with a higher note. *The theme used in the demo version was officially used for the Mexican Spanish dub. *In the demo version, the voices singing are: **Maggie Vera as Rainbow Dash **Elsa Covián as Pinkie Pie **Christine Byrd as Rarity **Carla Castañeda as Twilight Sparkle **Giset Blanco as Applejack Spanish (Spain) Trivia *The theme used in the demo version was officially used for the European Spanish dub, with minor differences in the chorus. Swedish Tamil Thai (Boomerang) Thai (MCOT Family) This version uses the English theme. Thai (Tiga) 1 1 subtitles 2–5 |Rū̂ chı̀ h̄ịm ṭhex khụ̄x pheụ̄̀xn thī̀ s̄æn dī |Yes, I know she's a good friend }} Trivia *The 1 DVD version uses the English theme with Thai subtitles. Turkish 1 2–5 Ukrainian 1–3 4 5 Vietnamese 1–2 Extended version Vietnamese (voice-over) Trivia *The voice-overed theme song was only used in the episode The Ticket Master. In all other episodes, the English version was used instead.